Scissor lifts are used in many industrial and commercial applications. When servicing wheeled vehicles, one limitation of such lifts is the height of the lift, which often requires the use of a separate ramp for loading and unloading. This greatly increases the space needed for use of the lift. Further, many lifts are fixed in place, or do not have center-located wheels, and thus cannot be easily moved to different locations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a scissor lift that is mobile with sufficiently stable operation and lifting height.